Les crêpes et la guerre
by GriffNoir
Summary: OS. En fait, c'est James et Lily ou Lily et James, et il faut bien qu'un jour ils aient décidé de se marier. Alors voilà.


Amour. Juste un minuscule one-shot. Le tumblr, c'est **griffnoir**.

* * *

 ** _Les crêpes et la guerre_**

« Arrête de déconner. »

« Mais je suis sérieux. »

« James... »

James la regardait, le visage fermé, et Lily ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle avait ce garçon, cet homme devant elle, fouillant son esprit et puis son cœur à elle, à la recherche de quelque chose qu'elle n'était même pas sûre d'être capable de donner. Elle se disait qu'elle était peut-être, à cet instant, le dernier ancrage de James dans une réalité dégueulasse qui lui faisait mal, juste mal, et qu'il aurait sombré, sombré tout loin, tout au fond tout au fond de lui, dans cet abysse noir dont on ne savait jamais si l'on pouvait revenir.

Et Lily ne savait pas quoi faire, ça la faisait flipper. Deux grands yeux bruns plongeaient au fond de deux yeux verts, comme à la recherche de quelque chose d'autre, ce truc de plus qu'on ne trouvait que dans ce qui n'était pas soi. Ce truc-là, qu'on ne savait jamais s'il existait vraiment et qui vous faisait jouer le funambule du haut d'un immeuble d'une vingtaine d'étages. Entre le vide et le fil, il n'y avait qu'un pas, et l'on avait simplement peur de perdre ce mince filament de bonheur qui était déjà bien trop et en même temps si peu.

Et Lily avait peur.

« C'est que je pensais te faire plaisir... » murmura l'homme.

Son monde à lui s'effondrait lentement. Lily prit sa main dans la sienne ; leurs doigts se serrèrent convulsivement. Ils auraient aimé faire un à tout jamais, mais la vie n'était pas si simple et puis elle faisait mal.

« Mais bien sûr que je suis d'accord, abruti. »

James sentit son pouls battre contre sa tempe. Il faisait bien trop chaud dans cette pièce.

« D'accord d'accord ou d'accord d'accord ? »

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa. Ce n'était même pas doux, juste furieux et presque prédateur, comme si, par ce simple baiser, elle lui clamait haut et fort qu'il était à elle, à elle seule. Il s'écarta pourtant : « Je sais que ça fait bizarre comme moment, mais je me suis dit... »

Les lèvres de la lionne rencontrèrent à nouveau les siennes.

« … je me suis dit que ce serait maintenant...maintenant ou jamais... »

Sa voix se brisa.

« … et peut-être aussi un peu pour eux... »

Monsieur et Madame Potter étaient morts aujourd'hui, dans un attaque de Mangemorts. Dix-sept morts et presque le double de blessés. Ils n'avaient pas toujours été des parents parfaits, mais s'ils ne l'avaient pas été, ils étaient certainement ce qui se rapprochaient le plus de cette perfection. Hier, il s'était engueulé avec son père ; mais tout se brouillait désormais : il se souvenait à peine de la broutille qui les avait montés l'un contre l'autre. Il trouva ça stupide, de finir sur cette note un poil idiote, de s'en aller sur ça... Ces quelques phrases lancées en l'air.

Il sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Ils voulaient... ils voulaient que je sois heureux... Ils voulaient ce qu'il y avait de meilleur pour moi... Ils voulaient me construire un futur... notre futur... »

James renifla. Puis éclata d'un rire qui sonnait faux.

« Ils ne voulaient que mon bonheur... et mon bonheur... mon bonheur c'est toi... »

Il enfouit sa tête au milieu de ses mèches rousses, inhalant cette odeur qui lui faisait tourner la tête. L'on disait partout qu'il tuerait sans hésitation pour elle.

Leur embrassade désespérée dura ainsi plusieurs minutes ; cela faisait du bien, et ils auraient tellement aimé pouvoir se fondre en une seule entité, que le monde ne puisse plus jamais les atteindre, que tout cela et cet univers débile aient enfin du sens. Lily brisa finalement le silence.

« On se mariera, et ce sera la fête la plus heureuse que le monde ait jamais vu. »

« Il y aura un énorme gâteau » ajouta James. « Le plus gros gâteau de mariage de l'univers... Et il volera. »

« Le gâteau ? »

« Oui. Et il y aura une table entière de desserts. Et des crêpes. »

« Ça fait pas trop mariage, des crêpes... »

Lily essayait de sourire.

« Je m'en fous » dit-il tout de go. « Ce seront les meilleurs que les invités n'auront jamais mangées. »

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, longtemps, passionnément ; les larmes de James se tarirent, le sourire de Lily revint. Quant au mariage, il y eut des crêpes et la guerre ; des invités ne se présentèrent pas et l'on fit semblant de tout oublier le temps d'un soir.

On raconte que, neuf mois plus tard, Harry Potter naquit et que ce fut l'un des plus beaux jours de leurs vies. On raconte aussi un autre conte, et ce dernier est un cri de révolution, d'amitié, de courage et d'amour.

Tout était bien ce jour-là, lorsque James épousa Lily et que Lily épousa James.

* * *

Les reviews sont la joie du pauvre petit scribouilleur que je suis.


End file.
